lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Willford
"Derrick is my only blood relative. I'd like to think there are no walls between us." - Alice Alice is the sixth character introduced in Lucidstuck. She has short blonde hair that progressively gets longer at the back, and slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She has black coon stripes in her hair as a tribute to Derrick. She wears a beige v-neck sweater with an unnatural seam going down the center over top a white turtle neck, as well as a white skirt and black shoes. Alice had been called "sister" and "Derrick's sister" up until her introduction. She is the Princess of Illusions in the Land of Cruelty and Deception, and has been described as "creepy", "strange", and "manipulative". Alice appears to be completely calm and tends to give a girlish giggle at times. Nothing more to promote such descriptions besides baseless assumptions. Biography Alice was a unique individual growing up. She was the well mannered daughter that seemed to get treatment as if a spoiled child. She would always get anything she wanted, sometimes without having to ask. Alice believed that the things she received during early childhood were pointless, but she felt having them was necessary because that's what other young girls her age had. If there was one thing Alice was grateful to her parents for, it would be for blessing her with a twin brother. Derrick was Alice's closest friend as children, and they would spend almost all of their time together. Alice had made friends at school, but she didn't consider them anywhere near her brother's level. Alice felt as if Derrick was her male counterpart with all the flaws. Looking at Derrick was like looking into an inverted mirror. Derrick helped keep her in perspective. She would learn new things to show him, and exchange gifts on their birthday every year. One day Derrick came home and brought a stranger over: Lucia. Alice was very defensive as she wanted her home to be a place just for her family. In respect to this, Alice had never brought friends over to her house, though having quite a few. Lucia made a comment towards Alice in regards to being a "little kitten" which set her off. Alice avoided her from then on, but would often spy on them to make sure her little brother was okay. As time passed Alice received a letter which she stated that Derrick's friend Lucia had passed away. Derrick was devastated but Alice knew he would heal in time, because she would be the only one to help him. Personality and Traits Alice is portrayed as a very charismatic and clever girl that has a way with words. She speaks almost as if she is casting a fishing line and waiting for fish, or in her case, information. She can speak her way out of a lot of situations and can explain or evade an issue at hand. Most of Alice's qualities are assumed by others as she somehow finds a way to hide her true nature. Alice has been described as manipulative, secretive, a liar, and many other negative things, while never being confronted directly by these accusations or actually witnessing them. Alice has an over protective nature when it comes to her little brother, Derrick. Alice often shields him from a lot things in what she feels is protecting him since she knows best. Alice is also very intelligent, although she seems more charismatic than anything else. She often hides her intelligence by focusing on others and not letting any of herself become topic of interest. Alice has been described as funny and kind by Derrick in the past, she often smiles and lights up when she speaks to Derrick, however it is unknown how she portrays herself to others as she has never discussed other people when speaking with Derrick. Alice is as much a mystery to Derrick as any other character. Relationships Derrick Willford Derrick is Alice's twin brother and best friend. They've spent most of their lives together until Alice was adopted into another home. Derrick was the cornerstone of Alice's pride and joy, Alice looks at Derrick as if she sees another version of herself which may or may not play into part of her vanity. Though Alice adores Derrick as her little brother and only living relative, she has been noted to protect Derrick from anything she deemed hostile or threatening at any cost. But there's also a darker side to her relationship with Derrick... Lucia Morris Lucia is Alice's obstacle. Alice was never on good terms with Lucia ever since their first encounter and denounced her existence up until news of her death came forward. Alice considered her an obstacle, something to get over. And she felt that if their relationship were to progress, Lucia would hurt Derrick in the end, leaving him back with only Alice. Alice considers Lucia's death a step ahead of the inevitable and is glad she's not longer apart of Derrick's life. Alice later finds out that Lucia has become some sort of entity that exists only in the dreamscape and subtly tries to snuff her out indirectly through various tactics which can only be defined as illusions. DT the cat pillow Darko Tenebris A.K.A DT is Alice's cat pillow. Alice acquired him very early in her childhood around the same time as Derrick acquired Reggie. Alice has never named him, which may be why she explained to Derrick that his name was DT when Derrick should have already known. She then proceeds to tie Darko Tenebris to the initials. DT often refers to Alice as "Master" and speaks to her with utmost respect but condescending to everyone else. DT along with Reggie and Kalem count as realm guardians, in charge of guiding the players through the realms and capable of reading monster stats,thus separate from Raziel who is Alice's personal conjuration. Lexii Daines Lexii is Alice's best girl friend. Apparently they met in their younger years however Alice has never mentioned her to Derrick or brought her over to their home. Alice and Lexii's relationship is very playful, and Alice seems to treat Lexii very respectively and has no problems with Derrick visiting her home which could mean she is only over protective when it comes to strangers or she simply trusts Lexii well enough to leave Derrick in her hands. Lucas Bowers Lucas is another close friend to Alice, however their relationship is bittersweet. Alice met Lucas online and learned of his identity, however Lucas has no idea who Alice is in person, since she told him to use an alias as she disliked people using her real name. This makes their first encounter not quite technically their first encounter. Alice knows this and hints at it however Lucas assumes Derrick must have told her about him, which he did not. Alice treats Lucas more like a sidekick than a friend. It is unknown to what extent Alice values Lucas' friendship. Skills and Abilities Alice is the Princess of Illusions, she has many powers in her arsenel of manipulation. *Alice currently has no skills or abilities that have been properly explained to document. Stats *Alice's stats are unknown, though her Vitality is defined as 430HP. Trivia * Alice's name was suggested by martialAcademic based off of Alice from Alice in Wonderland. * Alice uses an alias nickname called Daydream for reasons unknown. * According to intrepidPioneer's Information, Although in the comic, her sweater and hair are portrayed as white, she actually has blonde hair and a beige sweater. * Alice's symbol of a star represents blinding light, glory, and power as a star creates all of these things in immense quantities. The black represents her inner being, dark on the inside while brilliant on the outside, a twisted duality of her illusionist nature. * The posters in Alice's room do not relate to any of her interests, the only reason she has them is to appear normal, a potential exception to this is the poster of Yuno Gasai, a character in the anime Mirai Nikki who's obsession with the main character parallels Alice's obsession with Derrick. * Alice's pesterchum handle depravedPhantasm means morally corrupt illusion. Alice feels that whatever one may think means nothing in the face of reality. In which an illusion is an illusion and nothing more despite what it may seem. * Alice talks to Derrick over pesterchum with a gold and white text duality for unknown reasons even to her. * Throughout the adventure Alice shows signs of having a brother complex. * Alice claims to be very experienced in lucid dreams although never actually had one at the time of her explanations. * Alice may have at least two alter egos or entities posing as Alice. * Alice's bra size is a little smaller than B, but not a definite A. * Alice wears push up bras. * The movie that Alice brought to Lexi's sleep over was Wreck-It Ralph Category:Guardians Category:Allies Category:Humans